galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Self-destruct
self-destructs, her bridge tears itself apart.]]A self-destruct system (aka auto-destruct or destruct sequence) is a system that allows the total destruction of a spacecraft. It is typically activated as a last resort, often to prevent the subject vessel from falling into enemy hands. Types of detonation Core overload In many ships with a Jump Core or Warp Core, a self-destruct sequence forces the Core to overload, causing the complete destruction of the vessel. Explosives method Other ships' self-destruct sequence involves the detonation of explosives placed near key components of the ship's infrastructure, ensuring the complete annihilation of the ship. Known initiation procedures Four-officer procedure On some starships, such as the Tsuinaron Adventurous class, the captain orders the computer to initiate the self-destruct sequence. Further instructions include the time interval between initiation and detonation, and optional fields, namely as to whether the countdown is silent or not. This is followed by the person's security code. Three other senior officers are also required to confirm the countdown. For example: "Munoir to Computer: Initiate self-destruct sequence. Interval, 5 minutes. Silent countdown. Authorisation Munoir E3. Enable." Computer: "Awaiting confirmation from three other senior officers." "Kagawa to Computer: Confirm self-destruct sequence. Authorisation Kagawa S9. Enable." Computer: "Awaiting confirmation from two other senior officers." "Karon to Computer: Confirm self-destruct sequence. Authorisation Karon B4. Enable." Computer: "Awaiting confirmation from one other senior officer." "Kutora to Computer: Confirm self-destruct sequence. Authorisation Kutora O6. Enable." Computer: "Warning: Self-destruct sequence has been initiated. Jump Core overload in five minutes. No further audio warnings will be given." Captain-only procedure This procedure only involves the captain, who reserves the only right on the spacecraft to initiate a self-destruct sequence, unless he or she transfers her authority to another person. Like in the four-officer activation system, the captain activates the destruct sequence, followed by time interval and option for silent countdown, for example: "Computer, activate auto-destruct sequence. time interval. for silent countdown. name followed by authorisation code. Initiate." Computer: "Auto-destruct engaged. Core overload in time interval. (No further audio warnings will be given.)" Non-authoritive activation code This procedure involves anyone who knows the activation code. The code will only be given to those who are deemed to need it, usually the captain. However, this code can be told to anyone, in case the captain is no longer going to be able to get to the area in which e will actually launch the code. This has led to trouble in the past being that spies or traitors can blow up the spacecraft if information is loose, so it is not used as often now, but it still has the advantages of being quick and without authority if only sub-ordinates can access the launch panel. Example: Captain: I won't be able to make it ... you have to launch the self-destruct sequence ... the code in some form to a sub-ordinate Sub-ordinate: to the launch panel activation code Computer: Launch code correct. Activating self-destruct sequence. You have time to evacuate. Automated self-destruct capture response This procedure is rarely installed into starships. When attackers take over the vessel, the consoles would attempt to obtain special security codes from the foreign user. If the majority of the consoles do not accept the codes inputted into them after a certain amount of time, the computer automatically initiates the self-destruct sequence at a preset interval of time. No warning would be given except to the personal comlinks of the crew. Computer: "Computer to all crew members: Self-destruct sequence has been initiated. Jump Core overload in of time preset. No further warning will be given." The message would not be sent through the main PA systems, for fear of the foreign crew receiving the message. However, this type of self-destruct method is no longer effective, due to modern espionage techniques, so the 'foreign crew' would probably be able to hack into the vessel's systems. Though it was once common on vessels, it is no longer the case because of these flaws. However, this system is still present in some ships. Category:Technology